


Free Fall

by Mother_North



Series: Attraction [12]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst and Smut, Floor Sex, Getting Together, Longing, M/M, Yuzuru is a tease, minor mentions of past het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 15:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_North/pseuds/Mother_North
Summary: Tonight.You and I.The two of us.Together.For the first time.





	Free Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Just a piece of Yuzuvier which came to me out of the blue.

*

 

It seems to Javi that he is walking the very edge of a precipice and every single touch to _his_ silky unblemished skin is like an intricate game with a certain death. There is risk in tiny inhales, in every second there is a threat of being discovered: violent kissing in a deserted locker room, adrenaline pulsing hotly in veins to amplify their mutual excitement tenfold. He is dizzy because of the lack of oxygen and nothing in this world seems to matter except for _his_ lush, pliant lips and _his_ shameless tongue snaking into the cavern of Javi’s mouth without an ounce of hesitation – ever domineering and insistent.

Javi is moaning incoherently before sensing those lips withdraw abruptly. To his surprise it is only getting harder to breathe when there is no more body heat beneath his eager hands, when there is no bodily contact to sustain a fire inside. Javi is balling his fists, desperately trying to get himself together. Sheer want is making him ache from its intensity and he wants nothing more than to grab this insolent boy and press him hard against the nearest wall to kiss him lights out so that he would have to beg him to stop.

He wanted to subjugate _him_ , he craved to conquer _him_. But for now everything seems to be strictly the other way around. Javi was easily losing himself in the allure of his charcoal-black eyes, helplessly getting caught in all of his little manipulative ploys: a fleeting touch of promise to his thigh, his gracefully arched back (Yuzuru _seemingly_ innocently getting warmed up before stepping on the ice).

Besides Javi was never fully sure that he would ever be loved more than the pristine white cold surface which didn’t forgive the tiniest of mistakes. He saw Yuzuru skating and he was far from being blind: a free bird soaring high in its natural habitat, a pair of powerful wings behind its back to take it higher and higher.

_Yuzuru was born for this and not for loving him._

Javi needed too much and despised himself for it, for a soft spot he had for this crazy genius who wouldn’t back up in his eternal pursuit of ideal by any means.

Yuzuru used to beam down at him from the first step of a victory pedestal; at times Javier ended up on top and he kept on smiling too, albeit there was a glaring challenge in the darkness of his eyes,  a mute promise to be _the first_ next time no matter what it might possibly take. Javier wasn’t the one to be fooled by the exterior fragility of Yuzuru’s appearance, he was well aware that his most principal rival was very much akin to a perfectly constructed mechanism, specifically made by some unknown creator to perform jumps, spins and intricate step sequences.

_Yuzuru’s body was an ideal instrument designed for his Art alone._

Javier couldn’t take his lingering gaze away from those tempting curves. He loved touching that tiny waist of his and Yuzuru was crooking his beautiful lips in a knowing smile – all coy and mischievous but never trying to flee from the grasp of Javier’s insatiable hands. He used to let Javier touch him more than he would let to anyone else for that matter.

And then there were clandestine kisses – stolen and rushed, hungry and intoxicating. A pair of thin arms pushed Javier into his chest, letting him know that there was enough for that particular day, teasing and driving him up the wall with the burning need for more.

_Temptation running in his blood vessels; he was left out cruelly to suffocate in the stinging clutch of his own unfulfilled desire, despair flooding his consciousness…Every fucking time – left alone to die for a touch, for a kiss, for a sign that he meant something._

Javier had no option but to resign to his fate. He often found himself standing under the scorching torrent of a shower while taking care of his raging erection, biting his lips to subdue moans which were threatening to escape him in this desperate act that was more about self-flagellation and exquisite punishment than about sexual satisfaction. He dreamed of those long elegant fingers around his throbbing length and of their demanding touch; in front of his mind eye he could picture the black beads of Yuzuru’s bracelet moving rhythmically and in synch with that delicate wrist; Javier would feel them against his heated sensitive flesh and then paint them white with his sperm…

Orgasm made him pleasantly oblivious for some precious moments.

Running water would wash away the traces of his lust and Javier would slowly return to reality. He would walk out of the shower stall clumsily, feeling numb and weakened. He would sit down on a wooden bench and bury his hands in his wet hair, hollowness spreading inside to swallow his soul up.

Javier struggled to get a remedy from the chronic aliment of his, desperately wanting to break free from the vicious circle of pornographic images his inflamed imagination was constantly torturing him with. He cursed his aching need yet he was losing his inner battle of a heartsick lover day after day.

 

*

 

Once on a dull afternoon of a Canadian summer Javier ended up in the locker room all wound up and exhausted. The training session had just finished and he felt really tired after a prolonged fight with an accursed quadruple loop. He was ready to bet that the consequences of his efforts were to materialize into a string of violet bruises to be visible on his hip the following morning. Yuzuru had left practice some twenty minutes earlier and Javier was sure that a black jeep was already parked in front of the TCC entrance, Yumi-san waiting patiently at its steering wheel for her only son.

They didn’t speak much during that practice session, though Yuzuru did share with Javier his traditional mantra about the “efforts that are never in vain” and he had no choice but to nod and clench his jaw tightly after a particularly nasty fall that occurred shortly after their brief exchange.

Javier hated the invisible wall between the two of them growing higher. He saw Yuzuru’s blurred silhouette bending over him in a halo of fluorescent lightning from the ceiling, his outstretched hand offering Javier help to stand up again. Javier took his cold palm and smiled, the corners of his mouth pinched slightly.

Yuzuru was speaking slowly, each word pronounced with intent as if he was talking to a stubborn, headstrong child. Javier was irritated by the condescending tone he was using.

‘You’ve almost made it, _Jabi_. The jump was underrotated of course but the latest attempt wasn’t that bad. You can do much better next time. You need to work on your speed going into the jump and you need total control….Absolute control, Jabi… Just listen to your body… Listen to what it is telling you.’

_Fucking genius._

Javi hit the nearby wall of the locker room with a terrifying force, sharp pain shooting up his arm towards his shoulder. He winced taking off his sweat-drenched training t-shirt to throw it into the corner without a second glance. It was eerily quiet in the locker room, approximately forty-five minutes left before the next practice session. Javi noticed Yuzuru’s tight _Under Armour_ t-shirt discarded on the wooden bench and his breathing hitched immediately.

_Is Yuzuru still here? Then why is he so quiet?_

‘Are you here, Yuzu?’ Javier called yet there came no answer.

He swiftly looked around before grabbing the black article of clothing with trembling fingers. Javier buried his face into it and took a deep breath. An excited tremor instantly ran through his whole body. He was inhaling _his_ sweet poisoning scent greedily, trying to catalogue it, wanting to keep it stored safely in one of his ‘memory boxes’ for a later use.

Who would have thought _vanilla_ could be that intoxicating while mixing with some unknown ingredient – Yuzuru’s own unique flavor, which strangely made Javier think of Malaga hot sunsets and spicy cinnamon… _exquisite and sinful_.

Javier desired him to the point it made him physically sick. It was a constant itch impossible to ignore that was fucking his sanity up on a daily basis, his every day existence plagued with visceral want.

_And what about girls, Javi..? What about their curves and pliant bodies…?_

Javier liked losing himself in women from time to time, seemingly leaving the whole wide world behind. In their turn they used to praise him for the way he _fucked_ them – with earnest vigor and practically sadistic satisfaction: the cries and the sweat, the bites and the clammy hands, the breasts flushed and the sharp nails scratching his skin to remind him once again that he was that _good_ , that he was indeed _worthy_.

_‘You are a real Spanish bull, no less!’_

_‘El matador!'_

_‘Super Javi!’_

Blood was ringing in his ears, deafening his senses. He was tireless, trying to live up to each of the nicknames they gave him. He reveled in their welcoming wetness again and again, moans of pleasure echoing in the countless hotel rooms; the initial fire being doomed to turn into pitiful ashes the exact moment he pulled out, shivering all over from a nauseating wave of self-contempt and gnawing sense of regret…

_It seemed never enough, it all felt terribly wrong and out of place._

_Javier craved something entirely different, something that was as sweet as it was forbidden._

_He never ceased wanting him and him alone._

Javier used to wake up early in the morning after nights of wild senseless sex, crawling out of bed lethargically with his head throbbing dully. He navigated himself to the stranger’s kitchen to make himself a much needed cup of life-sustaining hot coffee. Cold tap water did little to chase away the unsettling numbness he was sensing, blood coursing through his veins slower than normal (it seemed to him that way, at least). He always drank his black coffee on his own before getting out of the apartment of his nightly conquest as silently as possible, closing the door behind and forgetting the name which he was whispering only mere hours ago.

They called him, asked for one more tryst, begged to do them again. Javier used to refuse more often than not. He never promised to call back and he never did.

Javier put Yuzuru’s t-shirt into his backpack cursing himself for his lack of self-control. Later, while lying in bed at night he was recalling the taste of Yuzuru’s lips. He thought the boy definitely enjoyed playing with him, always finding new ways of torture. Javier smiled at the crazy idea that Yuzuru had ‘forgotten’ his t-shirt on purpose for him to find it; everything thoroughly calculated, the damned boy being absolutely sure that Javier wouldn’t be able to withstand the temptation. He would tantalize Javier with his smell; he would drive him mad with the forbidden delights his fantastic body concealed.

The following day Yuzuru came to training wearing a brand new t-shirt as if nothing had happened. Javier was fighting a strong urge to grab him by the shoulders and shake violently, while shouting:

_‘You did it on purpose, didn’t you?!’_

Albeit there was no sense in asking questions with already known answers. Javier’s gut feeling was screaming that Yuzuru was perfectly aware of the effect he had on him, of the constant cruel teasing he liked to subject the older man to with a kind of twisted inventiveness.

Javier has had his fill of it, his patience running thin. He decided he would act upon his innermost desires and so be it.

_He has been climbing this unapproachable wall while risking breaking his neck for a long time._

_Was there a mountain peak summited without a mortal peril, after all?_

Javier waited for Yuzuru in the locker room. The moment the younger man appeared he took hold of his fragile wrist and dragged him to the corner behind a row of metallic lockers. He attacked Yuzuru’s parted lips with a bruising force, tongue diving in deep, making the boy moan into his mouth.

Javier whispered feverishly:

‘At my place… tonight…Come, please.’

This time he wouldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer.

Javier was breathing hard, words spilling from his lips disjointed and curt – in no way miserable pleas but rather stern orders. He was reading undeniable excitement in Yuzuru’s dilated pupils and he felt like fainting because of the sweetest anticipation curled up at the pit of his stomach.

Yuzuru touched Javier’s burning cheek gently, his palm soothingly cool against his skin. Javier could see a very certain promise in the younger man’s darkened eyes and it filled him with an overwhelming sense of giddy happiness.

_Tonight._

_The two of us._

_Together._

_For the first time._

 

*

 

Yuzuru was right on time, as punctual as always. He entered the apartment Javier was renting without a shade of hesitance, taking his time to look around a bit. Javier was watching him for a couple of minutes, before finally breaking the silence:

‘Are you hungry? I have some paella, without paprika… I can…’

‘No need. Don’t want to eat now... Maybe afterwards…’

Yuzuru’s gaze was piercing Javier to the core, a hidden yet definite challenge setting him on fire. Javier took a step forward, hands snaking around Yuzuru’s thin frame, no space left between their bodies. He felt Yuzuru’s palms against his chest, pushing not too subtly while the boy turned his face away from Javier to stare at the floor.

Javier couldn’t take his eyes off Yuzuru’s bitten wet lips which were forming words in the most transfixing way.

‘How is it going to be, Jabi? Who is going to fuck who..? How often..? And what if one of us becomes bored and… What’s then..? Will you tell everyone about me? Different tournaments, being apart all of the time…Thinking of every little gesture, constantly afraid of being discovered…We’ll never be like others, Jabi… _Never_.’

Javier winced involuntarily from Yuzuru’s straightforwardness and unflinching frankness. He squeezed him in his arms harder, wanting nothing more than to make that pretty lips of his shut up with a searing kiss, bringing his point home, making his reply to Yuzuru’s rant as clear as a day.

It all seemed too frightening to analyze, too complicated to give it a proper thought yet. Javi couldn’t find it in him to think of the prospect of their possible future (or the lack of it) at that particular moment, too caught up in the proximity of Yuzuru, only ‘here’ and ‘now’ existing for him.

He intended to be just as direct.

‘Well…I’ll fuck you and… the rest simply doesn’t matter to me. It is only you I want. No one else, Yuzu.’

Yuzuru’s laughter is verging on hysterical, high-pitched and strained and a tad frightening, long-suppressed emotions finally bursting out of him. Javier doesn’t regret his directness, after all Yuzuru was the first to address everything so bluntly, sending extra sentiments to hell in his typically reckless manner.

‘You are so brave, Jabi… Are you not afraid that you won’t be able to stop… _like it too much_?’

Javier realizes full well that he’ll probably crash and burn, that he’ll probably be manipulated and that he doesn’t actually give a flying fuck about it.

‘I am not afraid. And what about you, Yuzu?’

Yuzuru answers Javier with a violent kiss.

Javier pushes him against the wall forcefully and they never make it to his bedroom that evening. He is covering his long neck with hungry open-mouthed kisses, a wet trail of saliva glistening on one of the protruding clavicles. Javier lets his hands travel beneath Yuzuru’s t-shirt to trace each of his ribs, wordlessly begging the younger man to take the offending article of clothing off. Yuzuru lets Javier undress him, shamelessly proposing himself to passionate touches of Javier’s more than eager hands. Javier flicks his tongue over a tiny pert nipple teasingly, making Yuzuru groan wantonly.

Javier is barely aware of his own actions, his control evaporating almost instantly. He has been waiting for this moment to arrive for so long that now everything seems _surrealistic_ : him falling to his knees, trying to unclasp the metallic buckle of Yuzuru’s tight jeans as fast as he can with a little to no help from his disobedient fingers; him taking the base of Yuzuru’s pulsing cock to stroke it firmly, causing Yuzuru to arch into his touch, the younger man’s hands clenching Javier’s shoulders painfully as he threw his head back in rapture.

_Yuzuru begs Javier not to stop and he surely doesn’t._

Javier is staring heaving and glass-eyed at the pearly droplets covering his palm and fingers. He caresses the oversensitive head of Yuzuru’s cock with his thumb languidly before taking it into his mouth to give it several gentle sucks. Salty taste on his tongue makes Javier shudder. Yuzuru cries out sharply, his post-orgasmic, seemingly boneless body tensing instantly under an onslaught of torturous pleasure.

Javier makes him lie down on the floor. He takes off his jeans and underwear impatiently to throw them away to the farthest corner of the room. Javier catches himself thinking that Yuzuru naked body looks like a  fucking piece of art – the principle of _‘golden ratio’_ suddenly manifesting itself in the form of human flesh, all of the perfect body lines and exquisite curves only proving Javier’s assumption. If he were a sculptor he would immortalize Yuzuru in noble marble, this _modern day_ _David_ deserving to be worshipped.

They are so close that the heat of their entwined bodies is threatening to overthrow remnants of Javier’s sanity. Javier feels himself _falling_ , seconds of his _free fall_ turning into eternity, making him shiver.

The moment Javier is fully inside Yuzuru he feels as if he has hit the rock bottom of the abyss; there is no way out, there is no escaping the constricting heat of _his_ body as they become one.

_Immaculate fit._

Javier starts to thrust forcefully at once, his hips snapping forward, obscene sounds of naked flesh on flesh filling the room. His sweaty fingers are digging into Yuzuru’s shapely hips, searching for a source of gravity. He makes Yuzuru spread his legs wider, caressing the sensitive skin of his inner thighs with feathery touches of his fingertips.

He is drowning in Yuzuru’s cries and breathless pleas and he is ready to die right there and then, remaining buried in _his_ delicious tightness forever. It feels like the sweetest torture, like the ecstasy that seems almost _too much_ yet which makes Javier scream for more.

After several harsh arhythmical thrusts Javier comes into Yuzuru’s body, teeth biting into the younger man’s shoulder. He pulls out to watch his sperm leak down Yuzuru’s obscenely spread thighs, the picture making his spent cock twitch.

_He is so damn beautiful._

Javier licks into Yuzuru ( _needing to have a taste of his ultimate triumph_ ) and a keening moan he coaxes out of him thrills him to the core.

 

*

 

The next morning Javier wakes up early and Yuzuru is nowhere to be seen. Javier’s heart is beating painfully fast in his chest as he is searching for the young man, an acidic lump forming in his dry throat.

‘Yuzu!’

His voice wavers uncertainly.

He has gone.

Left without waking Javier up, just the way he himself used to do numerous times in the past.

Javier heads to the kitchen as if in a dream. Suddenly his gaze fixes on a little piece of paper pinned to the table surface with an overturned empty glass.

There is Disney Winnie the Pooh depicted in the corner of the white sheet and a wave of instant relief washes over Javier as he hurries to read Yuzuru’s neat handwriting.

_‘Want to repeat the other time?’_

Javier huffs before kissing the note reverently, his lips quivering from raw emotion.

_Oh, we definitely will, my Yuzu._

 

*


End file.
